Wet roads
by capturingme
Summary: Kurt is panicking because Blaine was meant to fly in half an hour ago but a giant storm hit and he's running light to pick up Blaine. Blaine is petrified of storms. Rachel is nagging him in the car and Kurt's not in the mood. He finally gets to Blaine, but not how he had expected.


AN: This is something I wrote a few years ago, I'm uploading a whole lot of my drabbles. None of them have been prood read or edited since writing them in 2013.

* * *

"God this weather is horrible," Rachel said in a whiny voice as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, looking through the car window as the it continued to run down like there was no tomorrow. Kurt paid little attention to her, his eyes locked on the road as he drove to the airport, fingers drumming on the steering wheel and keeping below speed limit so the car didn't slide on the wet roads. "Kurt, listen to me. Blaine's probably not even there, the flight probably got cancelled, we should just go home. This is stupid and dangerous and you're going to kill us."

"Look Rachel I honestly don't give a crap what you think right now. Blaine's petrified of storms and his plane was meant to land already, he's not picking his phone up, we're late because of this stupid storm. I'm more worried about him right now than myself and I don't need you yabbering on about how dangerous the roads are right now. I know how dangerous they are, I'm the one watching them and driving through them. I told you to stay home, I didn't make you come with me so either shut up or get out at the next light. Got it?" Kurt snapped, not in the mood to be dealing with Rachel's whining right now when all he wanted to do was get to the airport, to Blaine. He was meant to pick Blaine up half an hour ago but the traffic and weather was crazy, road blocks and speed limits dropped for safety and everything was beginning to delay. He didn't even know if Blaine's flight had arrived as Blaine's phone was off – or flat – and he couldn't get hold of him – which only worried Kurt more, his mind going to dramatic ideas of plane crashes.

".. Sorry," Rachel mumbled, going back to being quiet, giving Kurt a little relief now that he didn't have to deal with her whining again. He just couldn't handle her, his worry and this storm all in one go. Finally Kurt could start to relax as he pulled into the airport's car park Finding the closest park to the main pick up area he quickly turned the car off and turned to the girl next to him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just freaking out a little because the boy I love could be balled up crying for all I know and it kills me not knowing Rachel. It kills me not knowing he is safe, if he's not scared, if he's not alone. I need to know he is okay and I don't care if that is clingy or what. It was my responsibility to be here on time and I am late because I was stupidly more worried about my outfit than picking him up on time. I just need to get to him, need to see him and know he is safe. Please just stay in the car and I'll call you to come in if you're needed," Kurt rambled out, leaning over the back of his car to get an old newspaper he'd left back there before getting out of the car and holding it above his head as he ran towards the entrance of the building.

The thing was, it was raining so hard he could hardly see what was a meter in front of him and within seconds he was drenched, the newspaper becoming pointless and soon found its way to the floor. Kurt was sure he was going the right way when he ran into someone, both of them falling to the hard concrete ground.

"Fuck," Kurt swore, his leg tangled with someone else's that he could hardly make out with the rain pouring down on them and getting in Kurt's eyes.

"Ah… Wait… Kurt?!" A familiar voice called out above the ragging rain. Kurt squinted before his heart launched into his chest and he was tumbling forward into the other man's body.

"Blaine! I've been worried sick!" Kurt called out, wrapping himself around his boyfriend, a few tears spilling now that he finally found Blaine, finally had him safe in his arms. "What are you doing out here?!" Kurt called over the rain, "Oh my god you must be terrified! Blaine you're going to get sick!" He started fussing, worrying about Blaine and all the effects the storm would have on him.

"They said there was place to stay across the road! I was trying to get there so I could clean up and call you! My phone is dead and you weren't here! I didn't want you out on the road! But here you are!" Blaine yelled out, water pouring down his face but he still smiled because Kurt was there.

Of all the people in the world he had run into Kurt. They could have missed each other if they were just a little apart and spent the rest of the night, maybe even the next day worrying about one another but here they were, together in the middle of the airport car park, drenched and clinging to each other. Blaine was so overwhelmed with everything, petrified by the heavy storm and yet so relieved he had Kurt by his side. Turning his head he captured Kurt's lips, letting the world – the storm – down out for a little whilst as he greeted his boyfriend the way he had been dreaming about ever since he'd booked the flight to see Kurt. Kurt kissed back needily, clinging to Blaine like he might slip away with the water that ran over them, he was so lost in the kiss that Kurt forgot about Rachel in the car until Blaine pulled away and asked how he had gotten to the airport; did he really drive in this weather? Kurt had gone blank for a moment before laughing, thinking about how awful they looked and how wet the car would be and there would be Rachel, dry and warm probably sulking about the weather and being left alone in a car. They were sure going to have a fun ride home, that was for sure.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I have like a 100 of these little things to post!


End file.
